Wine is typically sold in glass bottles. The wine bottles usually have cork or synthetic seals. Boxed wine is increasingly popular. Boxed wines, which includes for the purposes of this disclosure, bag-in-box wines, bag-in-bag wines or simply bagged wines, are typically less expensive, shatter-proof, lighter and easier to transport and store as compared to bottled wine. Boxed wine is also not subject to cork taint, common to bottled wine, since the wine is dispensed from a plastic spout.